


A Gift

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Gift [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain whispered the only phrase of German he had bothered to learn, "Ich Liebe Dich." Austria smiled softly, "Te Amo." He whispered back. And with that Austria slowly fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of the only man he married that he truly loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fanfiction The Rise and Fall of a Union by IlluminatedShadow on fanfiction.net.

_"Austria! Mi, amor!" a voice yelled, causing the brown haired man to jump and drop the book his was reading._

_He sighed, leaning over to retrieve the fallen book, "I'm in here Spain." He called out to his husband._

_He watched as the hyper pirate came into the room, a giant childlike smile plastered on his tanned face. Austria noticed that he hadn't even change out his pirate clothes yet._

_"There you are!" He called out happily, the smile never leaving his face._

_"Ja here I am." Austria replied indifferently. He remained indifferent as Spain bound over to him to kiss him on his cheek._

_"I brought something for you." he told him, moving to stand in front of the musical nation._

_"Oh?" He asked, lifting a single eyebrow in curiosity, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands though since Spain came in he has reread the same paragraph at least five times. Sighing, he closed the book and placed it next to him._

_He looked up at his pirate husband, "well? Are you going to tell me what it is." he asked after a moment of silence._

_"Close your eyes." he was told._

_Austria rolled his eyes; honestly Spain was such a child at times. But knowing that nothing would happen until he did as told, the brunette closed his eyes. He could hear shuffling in front of him and Spain talking to someone in rapid Spanish._

_"Okay you can open your eyes now." It was easy to hear the excitement in Spain's voice._

_Ever so slowly, just to mess with the other nation, he opened his eyes. Austria could not stop the involuntary gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of the beautiful blue coat being held in front of him by the green eyed nation._

_He cleared his throat and quickly composed himself, settling back into his seat, "It's…nice." He said, trying not to show how badly he wanted to put the coat on. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked._

_It was a long; it looked like it would go down to his knees, double breasted military styled coat in a beautiful royal blue. The six buttons down the front were shiny silver. He wanted to put it on and never take it off._

_"Just nice?" Spain asked, "it's beautiful, all the way from the new world just for you mi amor!" He held out the coat, "go on, try it on."_

_Sighing and trying to look put out, Austria rose and took off the brown coat he was already wearing. He allowed Spain to help him into the coat and tried not to moan as the soft fabric touched his skin. It was softer then he imagined. Spain moved in front of him and buttoned the coat before stepping back to look at his husband._

_He was right; the color blue looked amazing on man. Though something was missing…..aha! He took out the long piece of silk cloth from his pocket and undid the first two buttons, tying the jabot around his husband's neck before redoing up the buttons and fixing it. Now he looked perfect._

_Austria could not stop the blush that bloomed on his face under Spain's watchful eye. The way he was staring at him….there was no what to fully describe how just one look from the green eyed nation made his heart beat faster or his pulse race. Its only politics, he reminded himself in his head, this marriage is only politics. There was no love between them and there never will be. Or at least that is what he kept telling himself but standing there in a brand new coat bought by the man he wasn't supposed to love, he couldn't help but think that maybe there was something between them._

_In a sudden decision, Austria leaned over in an attempt to kiss his husband. Spain, realizing after a moment of shock, leaned in the rest of the way and kissed his husband. Their lips pressed against each other's perfectly, Austria's soft lips against Spain's chapped ones. Spain wrapped his strong arms around the lithe man and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss._

_"hehe." a soft voice giggled, ruining the moment._

_Spain and Austria pulled apart and slowly turned their heads, finding the Italy twins watching them with big smiles, well Italy was smiling while Romano was just frowning like always._

_"Wow! You look nice Mr. Austria!" Chibitalia exclaimed._

_"Danke." Austria responded, blushing slightly at the praise._

_Spain smiled and picked up both of the chibinations, "That's right little ones. Your mommy looks beautiful in his new coat."_

_Austria blushed from the praise….wait! Did he just call me the mommy? Austria thought to himself, his face turning red in a different way now._

_"What! I am not the 'mommy'!" He exclaimed, causing Spain to laugh as he took off running out of the room, carrying a child in each arm._

_"Come back here!" Austria yelled, chasing after his husband._

_They ran all over the house until Spain managed to trip on some of Austria's music sheets that he left lying around, landing on his back with the twins still cradled in his arms. Austria stopped and took in Spain's stunned expression before he burst out laughing. Spain and the twins look at him for a minute before they started laughing as well. Once he managed to stop his laughter, Austria held out a hand to his husband to help him up. Spain grabbed his hand and instead of getting up, he pulled the violet eyed man down on top of him. The pirate grinned at his aristocratic husband causing the other to blush at the bright smile aimed at him. He felt both of the twins snuggle up to him and he allowed himself to snuggle closer to his husband. They stayed there, all four of them, lying on the floor not caring one bit that they were in the middle of the hallway._

_Spain whispered the only phrase of German he had bothered to learn, "Ich liebe dich."_

_Austria smiled softly, "Te amo." he whispered back._

_And with that Austria slowly fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of the only man he married that he truly loved._

* * *

Violet eyes opened slowly as Austria was pulled from his dreams, his memories, of a time long ago. He sighed, this was not the first time he had dreamt of the past and it would not be the last. It's been centuries since Spain and he were married but he could remember it as if it were yesterday; could remember their wedding day, their wedding night, their many days spent together, and the most vivid memory was of their divorce. Slowly he turned his head, looking at the empty space next to him. The left side of the large bed, one way too big for just one person, was the side Spain always slept on and he could not bring himself to sleep on that side.

Austria ran a hand over his tired, ageless face as he was reminded once again of how completely and utterly alone he was. He pulled the hand back and his eyes locked on the gold band on his left ring finger. He never took it off for it was a reminder. A reminder of happier times when his house was filled with the laughter of the young nations he cared for and the man he loved and a reminder to never fall in love again.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, the composer got out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown, tying it tightly before shuffling out of his room. As he made his way down the long, cold hallway he was bombarded by memories of the past, of the people who used to walk these halls.

Once he made it to the kitchen, he put on the coffee pot. Waiting for the coffee to be done, he sat on the bar stool and placed his arms on the smooth top of the breakfast island. He placed his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes, not to fall asleep but because he did not want to look at the empty room. After a few minutes another sigh fell from his lips as he shuffled so his face was cradled in his left hand, the ring feeling cold against his cheek.

"Yo te amaba Espana." he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEP!** _

He got up, poured himself a cup of the hot liquid, and took a sip, "I loved you so much." he said against the rim of the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. there is a sequel of this called ALMOST LOVER


End file.
